Forum:What if a new girl came into phineas and ferb
I was thinking this new episode idea... What if a very very cute girl moved in to Danville, and when Phineas see's her he gets so red. Then he walks up to her shaking and starts talking to her... She giggles and introduces her self. Then he shows her around Danville, but mean while when Isabella is about to bust open the gate and say "whatcha doing;" all of a sudden this happens... (Open's gate) "Whacha... DOING!?!?!" Then says, "(In mad tone) "Phineas what are you doing!?!?" (omg i can picture that so well) When she spots the girl and Phineas holding hands. Then she shoves the new girl out of the way, and says "Get your hands OFF my Phineas." and grabs his hand. "i, i didn't take his hand he took mine," (in confused tone) Then Phineas let go's of her hand fast and and explains. Then the new girl try's to make friends with Isabella, but Isabella does not accept because she knows Phineas likes her. but she tells Isabella she is troop leader of the "Hay Sight gals," and that she had a boyfriend. (this episode really shows Isabella's other side, she has been mean in some ep's she punched buford in the arm for saying "whatcha doing.") Later on Isabella does everything she can to get phineas's attention flirts, blah blah blah, but it doesn't work. so she comes up with a plan to ruin the new girls "friendship," by lying to phineas about her. (Her name could be Mirabella). The new girl is very very sweet, bubbly, super smart, very optimistic, and a great leader, The girl comes from a poor town in the south where she was a farmer with her family. They moved because there crops weren't doing well, and there had been a big twister that destroyed their house. She is trying to hide her past by acting like she was never upset but the memories haunt her... If this goes well, i will write maybe an idea of how the episode starts. If anyone wants me too, i would do glady; also i will have more idea's soon for new epsoides comment! :You have the makings of a pretty good fan fiction story. Most people that create fan fiction on this wiki just come up with a title and post that. Or, they have a one-sentence summary. And that's as far as they get. Go for it. — RRabbit42 03:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Wow thank you soo much, and i was worried it was way to long! Thanks a bunch! :) -singerbabexo ::But please make sure to make it in the Fanon Site. Other than that, go for it, I'll make sure to read it when you finish it.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 03:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, ok thank you!!! What is fanon is it a site where you put your episode idea and they use it? I was reading some and they where very good, but what does like season 25 mean? Anyway thanks again! please reply :) -singerbabexo :Phineas and Ferb Fanon is a companion Wiki were users can put their episode ideas. It and FanFiction.net are the two main sites where fan fiction stories pertaining to the world of Phineas and Ferb are posted. "They" aren't likely to use these ideas because our Wiki has no official connection to "them." As for the Season 26 part, your guess is as good as mine. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 02:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, thank you very much, that was very helpful! -singerbabexo :) :This sounds like a very interesting story on fanfiction.net and for Phineas and Ferb Fanon, and would be interesting compared to some of the recent stories there, which are not to my liking, let's just say. Let us know when you have published it. Good luck! BigNeerav 02:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! I really honestly didn't think it would be good! Some of them were kinda strange though lol, but in a good way! I am going to work on it now and post a topic like episode summary done or somthing. - Singerbabexo :) :Good work! It sounds dramatic. I think I can learn something from you :). You know what, Isa's situation in your story kinda reminds me of Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar (I guess it's because I listened to the song right after I read your story). Do you think so? --PerryPerry 05:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! awww thanks so much! :)You are so right about that! Isabella is not all depressed though. She has like this evil plan and stuff. --Singerbabexo 06:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Evil! That's so not her :)! But people can do anything for love, right? Not too mean, of course. If Isa is too evil, she's not herself anymore :). - --PerryPerry 08:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nahh, i am not gonna make her evil, i am trying to make her like funny kid jealousy. ya know :) --Singerbabexo 01:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) An New Girl? I Think of this New Episode Idea, called Cloudy with a Chance of Dating A Girl. So, A New Girl named Juanna came to Danville from New York. While Phineas and Ferb are Building A Giant Clubhouse, Juanna came to the Clubhouse and Phineas likes her. But When Isabella come, Isabella got Mad at Phineas cuz The Girl. While Perry is in the case to captured an New York Agent who was working with Heinz named Marabella and planed to Frozen The Tri State Area. Candace be friends with Juanna, while Juanna was calling her Band to perform at the Clubhouse that night and Candace invites Stacy, Jenny and Jeremy to Came to The Clubhouse at Night. At the Night, The Band named Joeking Brothers perform, and Linda came to Home and See The Performance. But When 12:00 am, Food begun to Falling out from The Sky, But It Became worst when A Giant Hamburger crushes of The Tri State Area and Destroying it. Tomorrow Morning, Phineas found Juanna at The Ruins, she told that She have to go back to New York, Phineas say goodbye and Isabella suddenly comes and Kiss Phineas. The Guest Stars are Jonas Brothers will voiced Joeking Brothers and One of The Disney Female Stars will Voiced Juanna. --Hugo NugPa 14:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : HugoNugPa, the story finished long ago. --PerryPerry 06:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) This story was completed and announced on the "Her" is now on fanon forum with a link to where it is located on the Fanon wiki. What